


Puppy-Dog Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu!! TsukkiYama Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi wants to paint his nails with his boyfriend Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! TsukkiYama Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931377
Kudos: 59





	Puppy-Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy fic for you, hope you enjoy!

It was a Sunday afternoon and Yamaguchi was over at his Tsukishima’s house. They were watching a random movie that he was not paying attention to, he was too busy staring at the boy next to him. “Tsukki~” Kei paused the movie and over at Yamaguchi. “What do you need Yams?” “I was wondering… Does your mom have some nail polish here?” Kei began to grow suspicious of him. “Yes… Why do you ask?” “I wanted to paint my nails to see what it would look like.” “I bet you’d look cute…” Yamaguchi blushed softly. “Aw thanks Tsukki!” Kei’s face went a little red as he realised he had said it aloud. “You're welcome. I’ll go get the nail polish.”

When he returned they sat down at the table to decrease the chance of making a mess. Tsukishima played music from his while Yamaguchi picked out the colors. “What colors did you pick?” He looked over and Yamaguchi showed him the bottles. He had picked a pale yellow and a dark-ish green. “Why those colors?” “Because they’re our colors Tsukki!” “What?” Kei looked at the other boy confused. “You’re the yellow and I’m the green.” Tadashi smiled brightly at his boyfriend, then continued dramatically, “It represents our love Tsukki~”

“God you’re an idiot.” Kei laughed softly. “But I’m your idiot~” Kei wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes you are.” Then he removed his arm from Yamaguchi’s shoulders, picked up his phone, smiled softly and whispered to himself, “All mine.” “What was that?” “Nothing Yams.” “Okay Tsukki!” Yamaguchi started painting his nails, alternating the yellow and green colors for every finger. He was singing softly to the music, his feet tapping on the ground and he was swaying back and forth.

“Tsukki?” Kei looked up from his phone. “Yeah?” “Looky!” Tadashi had finished painting his nails and they were dry. He put his hands in front of Kei's face, who in turn, grabbed his hands and inspected the nails. After a few seconds he looked up at his boyfriend who was looking at him expectedly, Kei let go of his hands and said, “Very cute Yams.” 

Yamaguchi had the biggest smile on his face and jumped onto Kei, hugging him. Kei grunted softly in pain but hugged him back. “Now get off me, I can’t breath.” Yamaguchi hurried off his lap and rubbed his neck. “Sorry Tsukki.“ “It’s fine.” A few seconds passed before Yamaguchi spoke again

“Hey Tsukki?” “Yes?” “Can I paint your nails too?” Kei gave him a pointed look. “Absolutely not.” Yamaguchi looked up at him and whined, “Pleaseeeeee?” “Tadashi no, I have a reputation to maintain.” The whining boy pulled out his secret weapon, puppy-dog eyes. “Yamaguchi, don’t you dare.” He looked up at his boyfriend and made the biggest puppy dog eyes he could, “Tsukki please?” Kei could never resist that face and he sighed deeply. “Fine but only use the black nail polish” “Thank you Tsukki!!” Kei huffed and responded, “Yeah whatever.” Yamaguchi stuck out his hands making a ‘give me’ motion and Kei complied. He rested his head on the hand that wasn’t being painted and closed his eyes. He gave Yamaguchi his other hand when the first one was finished. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. 

A few minutes his hands were returned to him and Yamaguchi called out, “All done~ Go ahead and look. He opened his eyes and they immediately turned into a glare, when he saw what Yamaguchi had done. He raised his glare to his boyfriend who was laughing softly. “Tadashi what did I say.” Yamaguchi had painted his nails black like he had asked but he had also put pink hearts on both his ring fingers and thumbs. “Sorry Tsukki but I couldn’t resist…” Kei pretended to be upset but he actually found it adorable.

When his nails were dry they put away the nail polish and went to the couch to finish the movie.

~Bonus~

During morning practice Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama were sitting together during a break. When Tsukishima lifted his water bottle to take a drink, Kageyama noticed Tsukishima's nails. “Hey Saltyshima-” “I told you to stop calling me that.” “-are those hearts on your nails?” Hinata bounced over to Tsukishima, grabbed his hands and said, “Hey yeah, they are!” Tsukishima ripped his hands away from the shorter boy. “What’s it to you?” He grumbled. Hinata and Kageyama started to laugh. “Ooh the high and mighty Saltyshima likes pink hearts~” Yamaguchi spoke up, “Actually he was kinda upset when I put them on…” “Wait he let you paint his nails?” “Yeah so what?” They started to laugh more. “Seems like Saltyshima has a soft spot for Yams~” “Why wouldn’t he? I’m his boyfriend after all.” Kageyama and Hinata’s eyes went wide. “You’re dating?!?!” They yelled in unison. “Yamaguchi…” Groaned out Tsukishima. Yamaguchi had forgotten that they hadn’t told the team yet. “Oops, Sorry Tsukki.” He muttered. Kageyama and Hinata continued to tease them until Daichi came over and yelled at them to get back on the court.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and as always feel free to request something in the comments! I hope this was more in-character I'm trying my best to make it the best it can be. 
> 
> Word Count: 848


End file.
